Jareth's Story
by delkon
Summary: Just how did Jareth become King of the Goblins, and what role does Sarah actually have in his life?
1. Default Chapter

Jareth's Story  
  
by   
  
Delkon  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from Labyrinth the movie. I don't want to own Jake Anderson, but he is my original character. I have no money, please don't sue.  
  
The door blasted backwards off it's hinges. The figure that came through the doorway had sparks of electricity shooting off it's body. As the figure walked towards the nurses' station, a great gust of wind blew before it, scattering the serving carts, empty beds, and chairs out of it's way. The nurse sitting behind the counter of the station backed away as the figure placed it's arms on top of the counter, sparks igniting little fires all along the surface.  
  
"Who was the last person to go into Room 423 before me?" The figure asked in a very surprisingly calm male voice.  
  
The nurse recognized the voice as belonging to the visiting doctor that had been gone into room 423 just a few minutes earlier, but the man standing in front of her, ignoring the flames eating away at the countertop didn't look a thing like that doctor. This demon or whatever he was had thin narrow features, an aqualine nose, and a mane of bushy blonde hair that floated away from his head on all sides. The nurse, trained to keep calm during stressful situations, shakily called up the information on the floating infopad that she retrieved from where it had been blown by the wind. She found the information quickly.  
  
"An or-or-orderly named J-Jake Anderson" She replied nervously.  
  
The flames died away as the strange man lifted his hands off the countertop and appeared to give the nurse a quick bow before turning away and walking down the corridor. The nurse stared after him and when she could no longer see him, quickly summoned the emergency droid unit and the security guards.   
  
As the strange man walked down the corridor, the clothes he was wearing, tattered remains of a doctor's white coat, shirt, pants, and shoes all fell off of his form, revealing a long black cape and a black highly-polished suit of medieval-looking armour in it's wake. As he reached an intersection, he frowned for a second, then turned right and kept walking.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jake Anderson was sitting in the staff lounge reading a book when his stomach rumbled. As he placed the book down on the table next to the couch he was on, he heard something make a pinging noise beneath him. He looked down and saw a clear glass ball sitting on the floor sitting next to a leg of the table. As he placed his hand on it, the crystal exploded in a vast display of bright light and heat.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Jake quickly jerked back and shook his hand, which was stinging. He then found that he was no longer in the staff lounge. Instead he was sitting on a vast white floor completely surrounded by nothing but a large expanse of whiteness. Before he had time to even acknowledge that something very strange had happened to him, he felt himself picked up and slammed into something behind him. He felt the large hand around his neck as he looked down at who was holding him up. It was a strange looking man all in black with crazy features, but he barely registered them, as he had looked into the man's glowing red eyes.   
  
"Why did you do it?!?" The man screamed at him, slamming him into whatever was behind him.  
  
"Why...?" Jake was slammed again before he could say anything else.  
  
"Why did I do what?" He asked before being dropped to the ground, which he now could see was made of large brown tiles.  
  
"Why did you kill her?!? Why?!? She had days left! She wouldn't have lived out the week, but you had to go in and kill her today, didn't you?" The man angrily said before drawing his leg back and then kicking Jake hard in the chest, causing him to lift up into the air a few feet and then slam back down onto the ground.  
  
Jake instinctively curled up into a ball, desperately trying to avoid being attacked again. The pain was intense but it brought clarity to his mind. He knew what the man was talking about. The old lady he had set free earlier that day. As he heard the man's footsteps get closer, he tried to back away, putting his hands up to ward off the stranger.  
  
"I didn't kill her! I set her free! You said yourself she was going to die anyway! I did her a favor!" Jake yelled even as he felt the man pick him up again and slam him against the wall behind him. He felt some of his ribs crack and he couldn't help but cough up some blood, getting some on the man holding him up. He felt himself dropped back onto the ground and heard the man step away.  
  
"You believe that, don't you? You actually thought you were doing her a favor?" The man snarled at him. "You couldn't have let her die naturally, could you? You just had to go in and 'liberate' her from her mortal prison. You disgust me! You're not even worth killing! You'll be dead before you're thirty-five anyway." The man said as he lowered himself down to meet Jake face to face.  
  
"I'll even tell you how you die, Jake Anderson." The stranger said with a friendly-looking smile on his face. "You'll be sitting at home in a ratty bathrobe, a bottle of gin in one hand, a syringe in the other. You'll be so depressed because by the time you're thirty-five, you will have lost everything important in your life; your family, your girlfriend, your self-respect, the list is endless; that you'll inject yourself with a lethal concoction of virus-ridden nanites and synthetic poisons that will guarantee you an entry in the Guinness Book of World Records as one of the most colorful suicides in the mid-twenty-first century. But you know what will really make me happy? The fact that even though I told you all of this, you won't remember a word I said when I send you back, unharmed, to your world, and I won't have a thing to do with you killing yourself. Think about that for a moment, Jacob Rayburn Anderson."  
  
Jake could barely think through the haze of pain he was in.  
  
"Why? Why tell me that?" He asked, coughing up some more blood.   
  
He flinched when the man bent back over. Jake could feel something touch his shoulder and the next instant, he was standing upright and felt no pain at all. He looked up at the stranger and saw that the man was now seated in a throne of sorts, then he found that he himself was chained and standing in a pit in front of the throne. The stranger pulled out a book from somewhere and opened it. He looked down at Jake's puzzled expression and spoke.  
  
"Let me tell you a story, Jake, a story that you have so cruelly extended for me. It's a story that some are familiar with, and yet, it is also a story that no one has ever heard before. A story about how I became Jareth, King of the Goblins."  
  
*~*~*~* 


	2. Jareth's Story, chapter 2

Jareth's Story, part 2  
  
by   
  
Delkon  
  
Disclaimer: No owning of Labyrinth movie characters, no money, no suing, please...  
  
Two young men were in a dimly lit castle hallway. One was leaning against a wall, brushing away a piece of something from the front of his clothing. The other was walking nervously up and down the space right in front of him.  
  
"Will you stop pacing? You're beginning to make me nervous, and I'm the prince!" The reclining man said, as he brought his hand up to the top of his head to make sure the mask he had on the top of his head wasn't being ruined by it being pressed against the wall.  
  
"Sorry but I just can't help it! I'm just worried about, well, everything!" The other man said, even as he unconciously followed the prince's movements and checked the mask on top of his own head.  
  
"Come now, Finlay! We've been through all this. Princess Angelique and her sister, Princess Marjolie, will both be present at the ball and while I'm dancing with my betrothed, you will be dancing with Princess Marjolie, keeping her occupied and away from us." The prince said even as he stood up from his position against the wall and brushed his backside off.  
  
"But she's just a little girl, Regan! I'll look foolish twirling around with a little girl hanging from my arms!" He said, brushing the arms of his costume.  
  
"Then pretend she's one of those goblins of yours and that you're trying to keep it from biting your nose off! Ha!" Prince Regan replied, adjusting the buttons on his vest and making sure the sleeves of his jacket were both the same length.   
  
"Very funny! I should have never shown you those sketches!" Finlay said, shaking his head and putting one hand on his forehead in an expression of faked exasperation. A page, dressed as a chess pawn, came up to the two men.  
  
"Well, we'll have to continue this discussion later. It's time!" The prince said jovially as he lowered the bear mask over his face.  
  
"Yes, it's time." Finlay stated with less enthusiasm as he pulled the owl mask down to cover his face.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Regan and Finlay looked over at the entrance to the ballroom when Princess Angelique and Princess Marjolie were announced. The taller of the two had on a very light brown ballgown and was wearing a doe mask, while the shorter one had on a white ballgown in a simpler style and was wearing what appeared to be a dove mask. The prince clapped his friend on the back and headed over to where the two were standing. Finlay shook his head and followed.  
  
The prince bowed deeply in front of the two women. Finlay, not too far behind, also bowed down before the two women and realized that the shorter one was maybe not as short as he thought she would be. The two women curtsied and the two men raised themselves back up. The prince escorted the taller woman down the staircase to the main floor of the ballroom and Finlay attempted to do the same with the shorter one, but when he moved to take her arm in his, she started to drop to do another curtsy, causing him to stumble and when his hands grabbed her arms to keep her from dragging them both to the ground, a jolt of some sort shot through them both, causing them both to gasp.  
  
*~*~*~* 


	3. Jareth's Story, chapter 3

Jareth's Story, Part 3  
  
by   
  
Delkon  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters from the movie Labyrinth. I also own no money, so please don't sue...  
  
"Finlay?"  
  
"Finlay?" A hand reached out and shook Finlay's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, Prince Regan! What happened? Where is?" Finlay looked around and realized that he was in the prince's chambers, seated at one of the tables by the fireplace that took up a large part of the formal greeting chamber.  
  
"Where's who? Princess Marjolie? Gone home with her sister. Don't you remember? You and she danced all night and after the dance was over, you two talked for a good hour while Angelique and I had a discussion with my father." Prince Regan said as he plopped down into a chair that was to Finlay's right, propping his feet up in another chair.  
  
"We did? Dance? Talk?" Finlay asked, sounding genuinely confused.  
  
"Yes, you did. Dance. Talk. And apparently had a better time than anybody else there." Prince Regan replied as he took the bear mask off the top of his head and threw it onto the table in front of Finlay.   
  
Finlay reached up and realized that he was still wearing his mask and took it off as well, carefully placing it on the table next to the prince's. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I remember going up to the princess, and when I was about to escort her down the stairs, she started to curtsy and when I grabbed her...something happened, and the next thing I know, you're talking to me here in your chambers. I don't remember dancing or talking or anything that you said took place." Finlay said, opening his eyes and looked over at the prince as he took off his dancing shoes.  
  
"Ah! Much better! So you say something happened? Do you think it could've been a spell? I've heard that King Culden's been dabbling in the stuff. How do you feel? Did it feel like a spell? Do you need 'Treebark' to look at you?" Prince Regan asked as he kicked his dancing shoes under the chair in front of him.  
  
"It didn't feel like a spell of any sort. I really don't remember and I don't think Triebert would be able to help. At least not tonight. It's getting late, isn't it?" Finlay asked as he slowly got up to his feet.   
  
Prince Regan also stood up and walked Finlay over to the door to his chambers. "It is approaching midnight. Why don't you go to your room and, in the morning, we'll both go see Triebert." He said, opening the door and motioning the guards outside to stand aside and let Finlay leave.  
  
"That sounds good. Maybe he can come up with an explanation. Well, goodnight, your highness." Finlay said, walking down the hall.  
  
"Goodnight, peasant boy." Prince Regan replied good-naturedly.  
  
Finlay walked throughout the castle finally getting to the outer wall by where his father's house stood. He walked inside carefully, so not to disturb his father or the hunting birds his father kept in the front of the small building that being the Royal Falconer had provided him with. He slowly made his way up to his room in the attic and, without even undressing, fell into bed and went promptly to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure you need to do all this?" Finlay asked of the old man leaning over him, both of his gnarled hands keeping Finlay's right eye open as he stared into it.  
  
"Quite sure, quite sure. I've just about...Ah! Got it!" With that said, the old man released his hold on Finlay's head, and as the young man shook his head and blinked rapidly, the old man made his way over to a crowded bookshelf leaning against one of the walls in his quarters.   
  
Reaching up, Triebert, the old man who was the prince's tutor, pulled down a very old and very dusty book. Ignoring the dust, he opened the book, flipped through the pages, ran a finger down the page he had stopped on, pointed at it, and said, "Aha!"  
  
"What?" Prince Regan and Finlay asked at the same time.  
  
"You've apparently found your...true love." He replied, coughing as he did so.  
  
"What?!?" Finlay shouted, hoping that he had misheard.  
  
"Your true love, boy. The woman you're destined to marry. She is to be yours and you're meant to be hers. It's very, very rare that people ever find their true loves and for you to have done so while you're both still young is rarer still." Triebert stated in a somewhat subdued tone as he walked back over to where Finlay and Prince Regan were seated.   
  
Finlay looked over at the prince, thinking that he'd be just as shocked at the idea as he was, but saw that the prince was fidgeting in his chair, his face turning purple as he struggled to keep something in. Finlay heard him when it got to be too much for the prince.  
  
"True love! The Princess!" With that, Prince Regan fell to the floor, laughing as hard as he could. He continued to laugh even as Triebert walked over to where Finlay sat, motionless.  
  
"See here? The book says..." Triebert started to explain, but Finlay didn't want to hear it. He shot up out of his chair, knocking the book out of Triebert's hands as he did so. He stepped over the still-laughing prince and left the room.  
  
Triebert looked down at the prince, frowning. A little time later, the prince finally was able to collect himself enough to get off the floor and sit back down. He looked over at where Finlay had left the room and then back at Triebert. "You are serious? Finlay's true love is the Princess Marjolie?" He asked, sounding serious, but still smiling broadly.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, she is."  
  
*~*~*~* 


End file.
